Innocence
by sesshomarusdemoness
Summary: What happens when what you thought you were safe, you werent. What happens when you fall in love with the person you never thought you'd be with? SesshyKagome. LEMONS GALORE! Rated for rape, language and violence ON HOLD!
1. Eye Candy

Chapter 1 – Eye Candy

"SIT!" screamed Kagome at the top of her lungs. THUMP! It was a usual morning for the gang and as usual Kagome and Inu-yasha were at it again.

"What I do now?" Inu-yasha said with a mouthful of curses aimed at Kagome. She didn't answer as she turned to Sango and Miroku. "I don't know about you guys but I'd like to go and visit Kaede."She said with her back to Inu-yasha. They nodded and started walking away in the direction of Kaede's hut.

He knew he wanted her. He saw an exact copy of his love Kikyo whenever he looked at her. A sort of eye-candy when the real Kikyo wasn't there. The subduing spell gradually wore off and he regained control of his movements.

"Well then lets get going." He barked as he motioned for Kagome to get on his back. She obliged and they started off for Kaede's hut.

They reached Kaede's hut in about 4 hours. By then it was already well past midnight. Kagome yawned and spread out her sleeping bag then curled up after saying goodnight to every one. While she slept Inu-yasha kept on starring at her. But eventually he too succumbed to sleep.

It was the middle of the night when Kagome woke up from another one of the strange dreams she had been having about inuyasha's half brother Sesshomaru. They were quite erotic for an innocent girl such as Kagome. She tossed and turned but she couldn't get back to sleep. She finally decided to go for a walk in the woods. She grabbed her bathing supplies and headed out the door.

Inu-yasha had long since woken up with Kagome tossing and turning in that noisy little contraption that she called a sleeping bag. Once she left the hut he quietly followed behind her.

Kagome made her way through the woods and came to a waterfall with a Hot Springs nearby. The lush green of the grass was illuminated by the full moon. It was breath taking. She looked around and saw nothing that would disturb her; she stripped down and settled into the hot springs to soak.

Inu-yasha watched her as she got undressed from a high branch. Actually he almost drooled. She looked exactly like his Kikyo. He smirked and placed a sound barrier with his sword around the area. After this he stripped down in a bush and silently waded into the water.

Kagome's eyes snapped open just before inuyasha's lips claimed her own. He pushed her up against the rock with his hands on either side her head. She had been waiting for this for as long as she could remember, but somehow it didn't feel right. She tilted her head to the side, stopping the kiss. Inu-yasha was getting excited and thought this was an invitation to her neck. He started kissing her neck and groaned out "Kikyo" into her sensitive flesh.

Kagome's eyes snapped open and she struggled out of his grasp. "No! I'm Kagome you bastard!" She went to slap him but he caught her hand in mid-swing and looked right at her. Just as Kagome thought he was going to slap her, Inu-yasha pressed down at a point of her neck and knocked her out. The last thing she saw or felt was Inu-yasha picking her up and lifting her out of the water before taking off somewhere.

SD: Thankies for reading chapter one in my somewhat one shot. Read and review and remember…You can help anyone turn a frown upside down, Just pull off their head and flip it over.


	2. Purity Taken

How do you like it so far? I was inspired so I made two chappies in one day. Go me! Anyways, here's what you came for. Enjoy! LEMON Ahead! You have been warned!

Chapter 2 – Purity Taken

Kagome woke up in a dark place. She could tell she was in a cave. There were chains hanging from the ceiling and she could hear a drip somewhere in the cave. She went to rub the sleep out of her eyes but found she couldn't. She was lying on a stone table in the centre of the room. Her hands were chained above her head on either side of the table but she found that her lower half could still move. Her heart was racing now. What had happened? Then she remembered Inu-yasha and knew this was his doing.

Seconds after this crossed her mind, said hanyo walked in and came near her. "You are here because Kikyo asked me to do something for her. I will not kill you if that's what you are thinking. But in order for you to know what I am about to do I must explain something to you. You see with your innocence, you are the most powerful miko in this age. Even more powerful then Kikyo. But if you had your innocence taken from you… you wouldn't be a threat to her and she wouldn't want you dead. So think about this as me doing you a favour…"

Kagome's fear spiked and increased at every word that came out of his mouth. She started to call on her miko powers and found out she couldn't.

Inu-yasha smirked. "Do you honestly think I'm that dumb? The chains that bind you neutralise your miko powers. So as long as you have them on, you are helpless." He said as he started to come towards her.

She was helpless. He was going to take away her innocence and she couldn't do anything about it. She struggled against her binds as he came closer. He now stood at her bottom left. "I figured this would be a lot more fun if I did this slowly." He reached under the table and brought more chains up, reaching for her ankle. She kicked and squirmed until he finally grabbed hold of it. Once he had chained both ankles to the table he went to the side of the table and turned a crank on the side of the table. It was wooden and something you'd see in the old ages that raised a gate or something. Unfortunately for Kagome, what it did was spread her legs apart. Her dark curls were now exposed to his hungry eyes.

He approached her slowly as if a predator had just cornered its prey and was going in for the kill. He climbed in between her legs and started kissing her. He was forcing his tongue into her mouth as he fondled her breast. Touching the peaks with his thumb and forefinger and making them stand at attention. As he decided to slip his tongue into her mouth, she decided to bite it. He reared back and slapped her. "Submit and this wont hurt as much" he growled. She whimpered and nodded. He started suckling on her breasts like a new born pup and playing with the other. Kagome half moaned at the contact.

She hated what he was doing but at the same time she loved it. It was awakening something inside of her but she had no idea what it was. Just as she was thinking, Inu-yasha bit her nipple and she let out a gasp. He smirked and continued. He decided it was time to get her ready. He started trailing kisses up her neck and found the sensitive part of her neck as he sucked on her earlobe. She moaned but still tried to get free of her restraints. He slapped her again. " Submit!" he growled as he bit his claws off. They would grow back anyway.

He smirked as he saw she wasn't struggling anymore. He decided to reward her as he took a digit and snuck it inside her soft folds, enticing a gasp from the modern priestess. He Quickly added another finger and started pumping it in and out at a fast unrelenting pace. She moaned yet again. It was so wrong but it felt so good. He started to go harder against her sensitive flesh. Each and every thrust he made with his fingers, was more pleasurable then the last. Kagome felt she needed something more complete though. Inu-yasha silently added a third finger into her sweet folds and pumped hard and deep with his fingers into Kagome. She moaned at the latest addition, her hips betraying her and raising to his touch. She felt a sort of pressure begin to build within her. She threw her head back as he started using his hanyo speed to thrust his fingers into her core. He changed the angle and soon found her sweet spot. She was in bliss with every thrust of his fingers. She spread her legs as far as they would go in attempt to gain more of the pressure. He thrust and thrust and trusts into her deep centre. She couldn't stand it any more. She was starting to grind her hips against his fingers as they brought her pleasure. By now she was tossing her head from side to side in pleasure. Inu-yasha saw the affect he was doing to her and decided to make it lasts. He felt her coming swiftly to her climax and abruptly stopped his thrusting inside her and just kept his fingers still inside of her. She whimpered at the loss. He smirked as he started to rock his fingers back and forth again inside of her. The pressure inside of her was building again. . Just as she felt her walls were going to release, he stopped again. She practically screamed at the loss. He finally thought to give her the release she'd been seeking as he started pumping into her again. He found her sweet spot yet again and thrust as hard and deeply as he could. It was building again. He had stopped her from releasing twice and now she was growing frustrated. Finally after the hardest thrusts he could muster, she came. It was bliss for her as she screamed out her orgasm.

Inu-yasha pulled his fingers out and licked them clean of her juices. "Now you are ready." He said as he positioned himself at her entrance. Just as he as about to enter her he decided to get up and turn the crank more. Notch by notch he turned it at a slow rate until her legs were spread at an almost impossible angle. He blew air at her entrance to see how she would react and saw her squirm with her legs. He continued to turn the crank until she could not move her hips or legs. It would be torture for her. He imagined her tight walls closing around him and it made him hard. He imagined the frustration from her after wanting to grind against him but not being able to. She would want to give anything just to be able to spread her legs wider. This was his fantasy and he was going to live it.

He climbed back onto her and positioned himself at her entrance. He kissed her as he slid into her with one quick thrust. He broke her virgin wall and something inside of Kagome snapped. It was as if magic was waiting to be released but couldn't be. He stayed still inside of her as the tears rolled down her face from the pain. It felt like she was being ripped in two. After a few minutes he started thrusting into her. The pain was slowly fading into pleasure. She now moaned as he increased his speed. She wanted to meet his thrusts or spread her legs wider but she couldn't. Then it hit her. Inu-yasha, her supposed bestfriend was raping her. She started to feel dirty and screamed for Inu-yasha to stop. But stop he didn't, he instead slapped her and thrust harder. Kagome was crying and prayed that he would stop soon. After a few more thrusts Inu-yasha finally came. He groaned as he released himself inside of her.

He got off her and started to put on his clothes. "Now you are pure no more." He said to her as he released the crank that held her legs apart and walked out of the cave, leaving poor Kagome to feel dirty, sore and used. Worst of all, alone.

SD: Dark I know but I have ideas for where this is going. Btw I haven't decided if this is a Sesshy/kag or a Kouga/kag fic so you'll have to bear it with me. Anyway. I'll update when I can. Toddles.


	3. Just when you thought all was lost

Chapter 3- Just when you thought all was lost…

Kagome woke up to the horrible crank being turned again. Her legs were being spread slowly; as if teasing her that she would be used again. Inu-yasha smirked and bid her good morning as he stripped off his clothes and tightened the crank once more. "I like what I see," he laughed "I'm hungry I think its time or breakfast." He then went to the other side of her and attached the chains that bound her ankles to ones that hung from the ceiling. He then turned another crank and it lifted her bottom slightly into the air as it spread her legs apart. This was exactly the thing Inu-yasha had been dreaming of doing to her for as long as he could remember. He smirked as her dark curls became even more exposed to him. He finally locked the crank at an impossible angle for Kagome.

He could smell her fear and it was like a drug to him. He climbed onto the table and blew on her neither region. Kagome squirmed and attempted to close her legs but at the angle she was at she couldn't do anything. He abruptly thrust his tongue into her soft folds. She gasped and started to cry at her helpless-Ness. She would give anything to run away. Inu-yasha saw her tears and decided to make them go away with pleasure. He dove his tongue in and out of her and she screamed at him to stop. " Shut up bitch, you are a filthy whore and you will be mine until the day you die. You will not move from this table and I will fuck you until you bleed every day. If you don't co-operate I will go to your time and kill your family. Should you get pregnant, I'd kill it myself and fuck you even harder." He whispered cruelly into her ear.

She cried for all she was worth as he inserted three clawed fingers into her passage adding in his tongue. She screamed as the clawed appendages tore at her insides. He lapped up her blood as it rolled down his fingers. "Delicious breakfast." Was all he said. He withdrew his fingers and bit off his claws like the animal he was and started all over again. He pushed his tongue in and out of her, his saliva healing her insides as he started bringing her closer to the peak. His fingers pumped her without mercy and each time brought her closer and closer. He flexed his fingers inside of her, stretching her tight walls just as she was about to come. Instead of this action giving her release, it postponed it as he continued to flex his fingers inside of her. She was so close and couldn't find the release she was waiting for. "So tight." He growled into her ear, sending shivers down her spine. Now he started to pump slowly but hard and deep into her sweet folds at the same time slapping her breasts from side to side. She gasped in pain and pleasure as she threw her head back and gave way to passion. He took this as an invitation and thrust into her with his manhood. He didn't wait for her to get adjusted and pumped into her at a quicker pace than his fingers. Finally Kagome released and cried out her orgasm that was prolonged by inuyasha's thrusting. She came down from her peak and screamed at him to stop and was slapped so hard she saw stars.

Just as Inu-yasha was about to come inside of her. Heaven finally heard her prayer as he was ripped off of her and thrown into a wall by a silver blur. Kagome looked up through her teary-eyed vision and saw her saviour: Sesshomaru, as he sliced the chains off of her ankles and hands. The moment the chains had broken Kagome was consumed in a bright light.

SD: Lemony Fresh! Ok. More dark and twisted scenes from my lemon stash. But everything will get better from here on so don't worry. I've finally decided that this will be a Sesshy/ Kagome. Stay tuned. Read and review. NO FLAMES.


End file.
